


Fuck The Man, Literally

by AHeartForStories



Series: Mel's Banned Together Bingo [8]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuck the Man, Grinding, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, vigcup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Written for Banned Together Bingo. Set during RttE. "Buying yourself more time, are you?" Though Viggo asks Hiccup, he can't say he's entirely opposed to this strategy. A short and smutty Vigcup fic.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Mel's Banned Together Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032876
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Fuck The Man, Literally

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Banned Together Bingo prompt: "Fuck The Man"
> 
> Decided to take this prompt very literally after a good friend of mine suggested it to me when I was at a loss for prompts. And Viggo is a businessman, so it works out!
> 
> Also, how is it that I have written three Httyd smut fics and two of those are Vigcup and one of them is a Toothcup?  
> The Hiccstrid content is purely for my whump fics, I guess!
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> Enjoy!

"Buying yourself more time, are you?" Viggo asks Hiccup, who has straddled him and is in the process of removing his armor.

Viggo is already mostly bare, save for his trousers. He was, after all, sleeping peacefully when Hiccup escaped his cell and infiltrated his quarters.

Always alert, even in his slumber, he awoke upon the slightest creak of his bed. When he opened his eyes, expecting to be met with a dagger between the ribs, he was met with a surprise kiss instead. It was a pleasant thing to wake up to.

"Maybe," Hiccup responds, pulling his chest piece over his head before discarding that to the floor, where his pauldrons already lie. There's no use in hiding his obvious stalling, is there?

He comes back down onto Viggo with another kiss. Hands on either side of his head in the pillow, he presses their lips together.

Viggo drinks it up greedily, like he's been gifted a rare and extraordinary wine that should never be chugged so recklessly. Those lips are as warm as he'd imagined and they carry the kind of tenderness that Hiccup's personality has.

A hand lands on Hiccup's jaw while the other travels across his back to reach his rear. He squeezes one cheek and it is firm from years of dragon-riding, to which Viggo is not surprised. For as lean as he is, he has always assumed Hiccup to be pure muscles, refined for the agility needed in the sky and the strength needed for forging.

And those flexible hips, he's excited to learn what they can do.

But upon having his ass grabbed, Hiccup pulls away from the kissing with a gasp. He's tens, too tense, for something like this and that makes it all the clearer that this is supposed to be a ploy.

He could've tried to escape and made a ruckus on deck, but instead, he's come here, to the captain's quarters. He must know his dragon is on a different ship, that he won't be getting out of here without the Dragon Riders.

And as he's already black and bruised from one session with Ryker for information on the Dragon Eye, he must be endearing himself to his younger brother, Viggo. He has already made his attraction for the young man clear, might as well make use of that and try to garner protection from Ryker, therefore stalling the reveal of any information regarding the Dragon Eye until his friends come to get him.

And yet, Hiccup can't deny the fact that this plan could've never been conceived without having some genuine interest in the man. Intellectually, sexually, both, it doesn't matter. Since the start of their war, the Hunter Chief has made him feel things he's never felt for another man before.

It's like what Astrid and Heather have. Though Astrid absolutely has feelings for Hiccup, Heather also makes her feel certain things no other woman ever has before. Hiccup figures he must feel the same for Viggo.

Never before has anybody challenged him this way, pushed him, forced him to his limits, and made him feel understood in a way no one has before. Intellectually, at least.

They kiss again and he's aware of everything. The man's bare hairy chest beneath his clothed one, his thick hungry lips, his taste, his musk, his hands wandering back up from his behind and then even further down to squeeze his thigh. It's like he wants to test the firmness of them.

And warm between his legs underneath him, is Viggo's growing bulge. It's very present within the confines of his pants, very eager and unashamed.

Everything about him seems to be big, this part included.

Admittedly, for all his curiosity, Hiccup hasn't dared to settle on it. He, himself, is only half-hard, too stressed to relax. It's his first time doing this with someone else and he is honestly anxious.

A hand buries itself into his hair and Viggo breaks their kiss up by pulling his head to the side with the intention of attacking his neck. He kisses and sucks on the skin.

"Oh, no." Hiccup half-heartedly protests at the foreign sensation, worrying about what his friends might say if they catch him with red marks all over his neck.

But then he's also bruised all over, so maybe they'll think they're just bruises, too. Hopefully.

He isn't ready yet to confess his feelings for the enemy to them.

His breathing is becoming shallower and faster and he can't deny the urge to make noise. Oh, Viggo's experience might do him in.

"Tell me," He growls, lips right next to his ear. "What was your plan, Hiccup?"

Hiccup huffs, showing more of his neck. He's not sure if he can even talk.

"Will you be able to keep this up until dawn? Until your misfit group of friends come to rescue you?" Viggo asks, taking his earlobe to nibble on.

Hiccup holds onto his shoulders, fingers digging in. Yup, he has definitely underestimated the other's experience.

"That could still take days, are you prepared to warm my bed for that long?" Viggo questions him and Hiccup wonders if he can. He hadn't thought about rescue possibly taking days to come.

But he is strangely excited. He has been curious, what better way to find out what Viggo can do to him than to be stuck in his bed for the foreseeable future?

"I am the only one standing between you and another beating at the hands of my brother, am I not? You should try harder than this to please me." Viggo informs him and Hiccup takes his advice to heart. Pulling his hair free, he uses that freedom to hide his face in the crook of Viggo's neck to copy his affections.

He kisses with his lips whatever he can reach, sucks on his skin, nibbles where he can.

There's a hitch in Viggo's breath. So that did something to him.

"You're a quick learner, even in this." He compliments the younger one.

"However, if you do intend to seduce me, I still suggest you mean it." He advises him next, using his hold on Hiccup's hips to pull him down completely onto his groin, pressing his prominent bulge into him.

"Oh!" Hiccup draws away to gasp audibly and startle visibly. Clearly, he wasn't expecting that nor is he used to this. Viggo smirks as he takes this as his undeniable proof that this might very well be Hiccup's first with a man, if not his very first overall.

He's acting quite unlike himself, too. Bruises aside, he's quieter than Viggo is used to of him. It's another sign that he's acting outside of his comfort zone. Viggo can't imagine that Hiccup makes it a habit to sleep with his enemies.

He takes it as an honor to be chosen.

While Viggo concerns himself with his would-be lover's virginity on this front, Hiccup has a good feel of what he's dealing with even through his pants and it is huge.

He feels inadequate. Gods, what if he undresses and Viggo is disappointed with what he sees?

Viggo pulls Hiccup in for a kiss, taking him out of his worries.

"I can't help but notice how quiet you're being, my Dear. Night Fury got your tongue?" He asks after they break away.

"No, I'm just-" Another gasps interrupts him and then he moans. Viggo's hands are still on his hips and he keeps their nethers comfortably pressed together. He makes great use of this by moving his own pelvis, grinding his bulge against Hiccup's, though the pressure is light for now.

He can tell his younger partner isn't there yet, that he still has quite a ways to go before he's fully hard and he intends to make that happen.

Hiccup's breathing is labored and Viggo finds amusement in this. has he really been focusing so much on their war that he's been ignoring his body's needs? Is it his inexperience? Or is he just this sensitive? Either way, his bulge quickly makes its presence known, too.

"I'm just tired and in pain because of your dear brother." But he finds his words again and continues to say what he wanted to say.

"Not too tired or in pain for this, it would seem," Viggo observes, keeping the movement slow and methodically so while he watches his youngest adversary to date's face.

It would seem he, too, likes to keep control. That is what him biting his lower lip and holding the occasional breath in tells Viggo. He can't control the way his body is feeling, but he can control the way he reacts. Or at least a little bit. He's trying to subdue himself as best as he can.

Is it pride? Or is it simpler than that and does he fear being caught? Something tells Viggo it might be a combination of the two, but that it is probably the former.

A moan he can't quite suppress as well leaves and when he begins to move his hips, attempting to go in tandem with Viggo's. More effort to retain a sense of control.

No matter, Viggo has the cur for it. And if the young man's needy nethers are any indication, it might not take much.

Getting a cock-teasingly small taste of what his loose hips can do is fun, but Viggo decides to surprise Hiccup by suddenly turning them around, laying the other beneath him.

Hiccup holds onto him in his shock and feels the older man's heavier weight settle on top of him between his legs with a satisfactory groan, the most sound he's made this entire time. His body pinning him leaves Hiccup breathless. With their groins pressing down on one another, Hiccup finds himself trembling and Viggo smirking.

"Again, I have to ask, how do you plan on keeping up until your friends arrive?" If he can just barely handle this, Viggo can't imagine he'll last long.

It makes him feel torn. he would like to drag this out as much as he can, but the idea of making Hiccup come fast and hard and show him just how out of his league he is sends pleasure down to his erection, still suffocating in his pants.

He'll free it, but not yet. The tightness is uncomfortable and it's exactly what he needs to keep a better hold of himself. Hiccup is, admittedly, already doing too much to him.

He has fantasized of this moment many times before in privacy or with his partner for the evening, so far the real deal has put all of those fantasies to shame, though inexperienced as Hiccup is.

"Not my best plan, I'll admit." Hiccup is steadily finding his voice again, but at least he admits to how over his head he's in.

"But you just said I'm a quick learner, so maybe I'll learn a thing or two, who knows." Is Hiccup challenging him? Well, he must be, there's that glint in his eyes.

With his foe below him, Viggo strikes, diving down and pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Hiccup is startled, but quickly regains his composure to kiss back just fervently. It's been fun letting Hiccup clumsily learn how to do foreplay, but it's about time Viggo took charge and taught him a thing or two.

First of all, he pushes his tongue into the other's mouth, nearly causing Hiccup to push him away in surprise.

Has he only ever had chaste kisses? Ah well, it's time to change that, isn't it?

And as Hiccup relaxes and wraps his arms around Viggo's shoulder, one hand grabbing at his short, dark hair, Viggo begins to thrust. His wider pelvis grinds against Hiccup's smaller one and the latter tears his face away to breathe.

With the heavier and more daring of the two on top, the pressure put on each grind is harder than before and with more purpose. Head already reeling, Hiccup can't keep his moans to himself no matter how much he tries.

It's a satisfying sound for Viggo to hear as he presses down hard once and then twice just to draw more of them out. His thighs are spread, allowing him all the room to work with as well.

"Oh, Viggo!" Hiccup's quick to call out his name and Viggo takes advantage of his exposed neck to create more marks on his pale skin.

He would like to explore the entirety of Hiccup's body, see how far those freckles spread, but that's for later. Right now, he wants to see him come undone quickly and he knows just what to do.

He thrusts faster, his own grunts of pleasure barely audible over Hiccup's growing volume. His hips attempt to meet with Viggo's and they aren't half-bad as he adjusts to the rhythm quickly. A quick learner-indeed.

Wrapping his strong legs around the Hunter's middle, Hiccup then brings Viggo's face to his again and this time he pushes his tongue between his lips. He's fighting to regain some meager sense of control in this foreign territory as the pit of pleasure deep down in the lowest depths of his belly grows and grows with overwhelming speed.

He already understands that he's out of his league, but Viggo keeps rubbing it in his face.

And then he shouts when Viggo ever so slightly adjusts his angle and speed to torment him some more and Hiccup can only hope he's not waking everyone on the ship up with his sounds of pleasure. The last thing he needs now is Ryker or some Hunter walking in on them. Or for them to gossip and have the Riders find out that way. It's already bad enough that Toothless will be smelling this man all over him.

But then again, Toothless is his bestest friend in all of Midgard, the only one who truly understands him. He'll forgive his Rider for sleeping with the enemy, right?

"Come on, Hiccup, moan for me." He's requested, Viggo's breath warm on his face while their noses and foreheads just barely touch. His elbow has sunken into the pillow next to his head, his hand running through his hair.

Hiccup knows he's never going to regain that control and he does as he's asked, moaning to his heart's content, those lovely sounds filling Viggo's ears.

Gods, for as young as he is, Hiccup is doing things to him no other bed partner of his has done before.

It's a peculiar thing, a very peculiar thing.

It's good that they'll have quite a while to themselves, it'll allow him to figure out exactly what Hiccup is doing to him that nobody else can.

Hiccup's moans and pantings grow faster, his hips grind harder. He's close, can feel the familiar urge to cum sprint towards him, except it's stronger this time. This is so much better than any time he spent exploring himself.

Viggo's been keeping a close eye on Hiccup as he unravels before his very eyes and he's infatuated with the sight.

And if he can't already tell how close he's getting by the way he's behaving, Hiccup suddenly covers his mouth in an attempt to stifle his moans from then on.

"Truly too inexperienced to handle a man of my caliber, my Dear?" Again, he has to rub in a fact they both know by now.

"But don't worry, I can rectify that," Viggo assures him as he removes Hiccup's hand and pins both wrists above his head in a single grip. He won't allow him to silence those beautiful sounds.

With Hiccup so close, Viggo intends to make him come faster and he quickens his pace, his own cock begging to be let free to release. The friction is almost too much.

he won't admit it out loud yet, but there's a big part of him that wants to take Hiccup fully. He wants to lower the young leader's trousers, bare Hiccup to him completely, penetrate him, cum inside of him, and finally claim him as his after months of reckless pining.

But he has to wait. In a little while he can do just that, but not now.

"Oh, I'm so close! I'm so close, please let me cum!" Hiccup can feel himself teetering over the edge and with Viggo's unpredictable nature, he can only hope he'll let him.

"I'm a generous man, my Dear. I wouldn't dare think of depriving you of your orgasm." Not tonight, at least.

With three last purposeful thrusts does Viggo bring an end to Hiccup's suffering.

He tenses greatly as waves of orgasmic pleasure run through him and he clings to Viggo like his life depends on it, his back arching. His knuckles turning white, he's bound to leave behind some bruises of his own and Viggo can only be proud of this.

Head resting on the pillow, Hiccup slowly comes down from his high and a daze lingers. He's warm beneath the other's body.

He can't believe he actually went through with his plan or that Viggo has made him climax so overwhelming. He doesn't have the words.

This started out as an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone, satisfy his curiosity surrounding Viggo Grimborn and keep his information safe for just a little while longer.

He's done that, the mess in his pants is proof of that, and he'll have to do it again for however long his friends take to reach him. But now he's also been shown what a much more experienced someone is capable of doing to him and there's a part of him that hopes his friends aren't hurrying too much to come get him.

A soft kiss is placed on his lips and he answers just as softly. And then another his place on his cheek and then on his jawline, Hiccup turns his head to the side to let his lips wander.

Witnessing him orgasm was just as delectable as Viggo imagined it would be. After so long of fantasizing, truly nothing can hold a candle to the real thing. And with this curiosity finally satisfied, he only wants more.

Besides, he hasn't come yet and his loins are, quite honestly, ready to burst.

He's young, he won't take long to recover, will he?

"You best compose yourself quickly, my Dear Hiccup, because I have plans for you." The older man's voice rumbles whispers in his ear before sucking on the skin there, as if there aren't enough red welts decorating his skin.

If he wasn't still coming down from his first climax of the night, Hiccup would've felt the tingles of excitement.

Okay, so he managed to successfully save himself from torture and satiated his desires, but he has a feeling he'll still be worn out by the time the Dragon Riders reach them.


End file.
